The Twin's
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: what does molly do when she finds out she's expecting twins?


_After Fabian and Gideon died, Molly found out that she was pregnant again. She told Arthur that she was terrified that she couldn't handle a pregnancy while mourning the death of her close brothers. Arthur asked her to talk things over with her healer at her next appointment, but if she did not feel that things were alright, he would support whatever decision she made. At the next appointment, the healer informed her of a surprise - she was carrying twins._

The death of Fabian and Gideon Prewett had hit Molly the hardest out of her family. She didn't _actually _think they would get killed, despite having been worried about it. She thought it would turn out like everything else did, with a few scratches and bruises.

That's what worried Arthur the most, the constant crying, the loss of sleep. He wanted her to be able to see that with every death, something good happened (even though it would take him a while to see what good could come from the death of his twin brother-in-laws). That was quickly changed when Molly found out she was pregnant.

"Arthur, I couldn't possibly handle this pregnancy," Molly said as she looked up at her loving husband through tears.

"Okay," Arthur said, carefully choosing his words. "Will you talk things over with your healer at the next appointment? And if you don't feel things are alright, I'll support whatever decision you make," he said as he took both of Molly's hands and softly kissed them.

Molly thought a while and then reluctantly said, "Okay."

When the time came for Molly to go to the healer's office, Arthur wasn't sure what would happen. He hoped she would go through with the pregnancy, but it wasn't his decision, it was hers.

Hearing soft footsteps come down the stairs, Arthur turned around and spotted his wife. "Do you want me to come with you, love?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Arthur." Molly laughed as she smiled up at her husband. "Plus, who's going to take care of our kids?" she asked teasingly.

"Fine, fine," he said as he put his hands up in defeat. "You win," he added as he leaned over and softly kissed Molly on the lips.

"I want this baby as much as you do, love," Molly said after she kissed Arthur back. "I just don't want to harm him or her," she added as she softly rested her hand on her stomach.

"You really are always thinking about your kids, aren't you?" Arthur asked as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course," she said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed her husband one last time. "I really should be going, though," she added as she looked down at her wrist watch.

"Okay," Arthur said as he looked down at Molly lovingly. "Just remember, whatever decision you make, I'll support you no matter what."

"I know," Molly replied as she smiled back at her husband. She then stepped away from him and Apparated into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Once there, she walked up to the receptionist's desk, and checked herself in.

"First door to your left," the young lady said after Molly gave her name.

"Thank you," Molly said as she walked into her room and laid herself down on the bed.

A few minutes passed by when Healer Scarsgar walked in.

"Hello, Molly," he said. "It's been a while," he added as he sat down next to the hospital bed Molly was laying on and smiled.

"It has been, hasn't it?" Molly asked as she smiled back at her healer.

Healer Scarsgar nodded his head and said, "Now, you're here for a routine check-up, right?"

"Yeah," Molly said reluctantly.

"Is everything alright?" Healer Scarsgar asked as softly lifted up

Molly's shirt and ran his wand across her stomach, projecting a picture of two healthy babies.

"It's just…I'm not sure if I can handle this pregnancy. My brothers were killed last week," she said as she attempted to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry," Healer Scarsgar said as he looked up at the screen. "Let's take a look, okay? And then we'll talk about it after." Molly nodded her head as she also looked up at the screen.

After a few seconds, Healer Scarsgar said, "Well, Molly, it looks like you're expecting twins this time."

Molly gasped. "That's can't be right," she said as she squinted her eyes.

"It is," Healer Scarsgar said as he pointed to the two heads lying right next to each other. "You see the two heads?" he asked.

"Merlin's beard," Molly whispered as tears started to form.

"It doesn't look like you're too far along. You can still terminate the pregnancy, if you want," Healer Scarsgar said as he moved his wand and pulled Molly's shirt down.

"I couldn't possibly terminate," Molly said as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, it looks like you've made up your mind. I'll spare you the long lecture I usually give to new parents because I know you've been through it before. You can go home," Healer Scarsgar said as he stood up and smiled.

"Thank you," Molly said as she stood up and Apparated home.

"Arthur?" she called when she entered the living room.

"I'm right here, darling," Arthur replied as he walked out of the kitchen with a piece of bread in his hand.

"You're always eating, aren't you?" Molly asked as she rolled her eyes.

Ignoring Molly's question, Arthur asked, "So?"

"We're having twins," Molly said as she looked up at Arthur and smiled brightly.

Dropping the bread he had in his hand, Arthur picked up his pregnant wife and swung her around a few times. "I love you, Molls," he said softly when he set Molly down and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you too," Molly replied, her hand softly resting on her stomach.


End file.
